Twisting Timelines
by Ecto-Night
Summary: Some timelines overlap each other, both containing same inital events that make them so similar which then get pushed off of one another when a major event takes place...Sadly Daniel's doesnt end too well than the original TUE timeline...
1. Chapter 1

"You may know of some alternate universes...

such as the ones that surround the half ghost hybrid Danny Phantom...

...Like the dark apocalyptic timeline, or most commonly known as the Dan Phantom timeline...

...You may say that its connected to the said timeline...which in a way is...

Lets go see another hidden away time shall we?"

* * *

**-Dannys POV:.**

It happened so fast...

Originally I could barely grasped comprehension of what has taken place right in front of my eyes...

First I was fighting my jerky future self, sealed him into the thermos...I was about to celebrate, thinking that it was done. When in fact I had neglected one key component...

My family...

They were still strapped and gaged to the ticking time bomb obombination of a cooking ingredient..

Before I had a chance to whip my head around, they were gone...Just like that..

I dropped to my knees as I saw the inferno fire ball that contained my friends, my family...even my teacher. Engulfing them as if it were a simple snack, as it consumed the remains of the building.

I heard a bit of muffled giggling to the left of me...the thermos...I must have dropped it when...

That happened

I shook off the events that happened and swiped the thermos from the ground.

'_He just made my life a living hell now, so I think some payback would do justice._'

I shook the thermos hard with my remaining strength, and I shook it like there was no tommorow.

Ignoring the constant string of swears and threats being sent towards myself, I still continued on shaking the thermos.

The one moment when I did stop was when I heard a sounds of footsteps, cars, helicopters, you name it. With a little sigh of relief to come as a little sound effect as well that came from the thermos.

I felt something touch my back...No scratch that it WAS on my back...

I THINK I may or may not have been shot with a dart of some kind? I actually dont know, but it would make sense...But who knows? It could have been an ecto weapon...PFFT I dont think ecto weapons have this kind of...feeling.

'_Just dont...drop the thermos and it will be fine...maybe..._'

I kept repeating it, as I began to loose focus of everything surrounding me until it was a blur of random colours...

The last thing I saw was a white...A LOT of white...

* * *

**-Timeskip-**

"Ugh...W-Wha...Wh..ere...am..."

My thought process was horribly slugish, not to mention there were lights blinding me everwhere, I felt like I was being blasted in the face with-

"You are currently inside sector 82"

A male voice slashed through my thoughts in an instant, as a faced him. My vision was still groggy, but it was slowly allowing everything to come into focus.

What I see is a floating dot of peach with a blur of black underneath, not a very small one but not too big with a few small black blurred dots along the side.

'_Think Fentn'! Put thoughts...together...didn' he..s-say 83 floors?_'

"Ah...h-ha...w-whoo...wa'ld...mak-k..e...a...buil...din'...wiff...atey-tree...floorss..?"

I felt like that took the most difficulty to produce sounds just to say and connect my words...oh boy lucky me.

"I did not say 83 floors, I said sector. Phantom"

The blurriness was starting to fade a bit more, I know that it is not a floating peach dot...oh no, it appears to be a floating head as I can see glasses along with a blury nose and lip.

"...S-Shadup...I-I...Knew dat"

The now identified floating head sighed as he lifted up what looked like a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Hey! Would you look at that! Hes not headless at all!

"You know what, your too drugged to even make simple act of communication...not to mention sense."

"H-hey...I...a-am nat...draggedd..."

"How many fingers am showing?"

Why would he be asking me such a simple question? Its obvious he has 4 showing right now.

"F-farr"

Again another sigh, was he always sighing?

"I had five up, I had my thumb against the index finger."

"W-whut...dafuq...y-you...ya...cheated..."

I heard whispering, was he talking with other people I have not seen yet?

"Night night Phantom, perhaps we can chat again soon..."

My vision and consiousness was sucked into what seemed to be a black hole of never-ending darkness...

* * *

**Well that was insteresting...I never got drugged before so I had to think a bit outside the box on this one**

**Danny: That was a horrible chapter...**

**Dan: Only because you lost your family and gotten drugged~**

**I will try to update soon!**

**~Ecto-Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Dannys POV:.**

I felt myself slowly drift back into consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see an illuminated room that was going to make me shut them again.

The room was dark, with the exception to a small window on the door, letting in barely any light and a thermos.

'_Wait they did not take it? Good that means I can keep a good eye on HIM_' I then stood up when I felt two somethings against my neck, one of them easily to identify than the other said somethings.

First one, was easy. Someone changed my favorite HAZMAT jumpsuit out for a different clothing attire; the one something, the one that was identified easily against my neck was a part of this new attire. It seemed to be an oversized turtleneck collar attached to a T-shirt, with a zipper to boot. It also feels like I am wearing baggy jeans with some socks right now and appears to have the same colors of the said missing jumpsuit.

_'Poor jumpsuit who knows how badly shrunk you are getting'_

Second one however, seemed to be concealed by the shirt. After unzipping the shirt a little I ran my fingers along its sleek edges before I felt painful electrical shock course through my body. Felt like thousands of tiny needles were stabbed all over the place and being moved around. And oh did it HURT, the pain was momentary though to my relief.

'_Note to self, never touch the collar...' _Shaking the thought away, I stepped towards the thermos and carefully picked it up, not wanting to accidently release the malicious entity inside and gave it a good shake.

"You must enjoy doing that...You know what i'm going to do when I break out of this? I think getting skinned, burned, and a full package of joyful surprises I can share with you when I am out that you will make wish for you to become me~" his cheerful voice that had pure murderous glee broke the silence of the room. I shivered at the thought of what his 'package of surprises' could be, and hopefully I will never know.

"Hey, do you remember what you done back there when you were drugged before you got sedated? That was a great conversation you had there, will all the swearing and such. Remind me sometime to make you drugged like they had done back there, I am sure we will have great conversation." What conversation? All I can remember it well THAT event and now I am here, anything inbetween is a blurr. Well whatever event got HIM all happy and if he enjoyed that then something important happened.**  
**

"Heh looks like I am worthy of recieving the silent treatment today, even if you do escape in the end you WILL turn into me. Theres no doubt about that..." At this point I began to drown him out as he continued talking about how I will become him and such.

'_Didn't Clockwork say that he was to prevent me from becomming him?' _Surprisingly I was answered back by a silky voice and thus began my inner arguement, go figure.

_'Yes, but Dan is still here. Clockwork LIED to you'_

_'I guess...But Clockwork is the Master of Time! He would never lie!'_

_'You only met the old fart for less than 2 days, and he tried to kill you.'_

_'Oh...I suppose you are right...'_

_'Besides~ I think you should really pay attention to what is going on RIGHT NOW'_

I brought my focus to what was happening to myself and to my surroundings. Thank god HE stopped talking, wait what is that?

Cutting the silence with an echoing _*Click*_ sound of footsteps was comming closer with every passing second. A few beeps was heard before the door slid open revealing an agency that was the second last he wanted to see.

The Guys in White...

They quickly and silently brought me out of the room, with ecto-guns all aimed at me ready to shoot. Great. Now I know where I am, and I have a bad feeling about staying here. Hopefully I can escape when theres no cameras or GIW around.

So all I can do is look around as to try to figure out where I am headed in this hallway that was painted white (Figures). I did get glimpses of rooms that had the doors open; Im sure I saw a pool table, another had a cafeteria, and I think I saw a ghost in stasis tubes of some kind. Getting back to focusing to reality I saw we were approching a door.

One of the agents typed in the password, we waited a bit before a 'Acess Denied' flash over top of the door. All the agents facepalmed at him and another came up and typed in the correct password as the door slide open to the side.

"Ah so you brought subject PH410M? Thats good, come here and lay him down on the table" His voice was cheery...Too cheery, oh no, this better not be an experiment. He was picked up and placed onto the table and restraints automatically acitvated that cuffed around my wrists and ankles. I was unable to object to this as I would be a pile of ashes if I objected.

"Now where did I put the darn syringe?" After rummaging around he finally founding his needed item to complete his objective. He smiled at me...a very creepy one for that matter, I did not like what will happen.

"Relax PH410M, I am just getting a sample of your Ecto-plasm. Then the real fun begins after I analyze it~" I felt the color from my face just washed away, as he inched it closer to my skin. I began to try to move away from it, which failed as I was electrocuted.

"AAGHH!" I cried loudly as the horrible feeling of being shocked earlier came back, the electricity stopped shocking me. But that does not mean I still felt the pain afterwards, it was still there and I felt numb to the very least.

"Ah ah ah. Cant have you squirming around, no no no. I need you to stay still or else you will get another shock~" I felt the needle get sticked inside and saw the green ecto-plasm get taken out. One problem, IT WAS TOO FREAKING BIG! You know the sharp end that goes into your skin? Yeah. Triple that size of it.

"Oh look your passing out! That means I can work on the rest of the examination without your silly bawling~"

* * *

**I hope the chapter was good for you guys! Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**Dan: Hey when am I going to get some spotlight?**

**Danny: Trust me you dont want to...**

**Me: Maybe you will~**

**Anyways have a good day!**

**~Ecto-Night**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dans POV:.**

'_PFFT_ _this damn infernal thermos my idiotic father made will NOT last forever, I already found a weak spot in the side frames...I just have to keep hitting it and eventually it will break!'_ The thermos was an awefully cramped space to be in, however this would use as a very great torture method to stick multiple ghosts in one thermos. I have already burned my foot 7 times with my flame hair trying to get in a more cozzy position.

Slamming my fists to the closest wall I created the most annoying sound, if listened to for a long period of time.

_Ding...Ding...Ding...DING!_

Wait, are those footsteps I here? Did I annoy my past self to the point where he will let me out? No, even I was not that half-witted when I still had my humanity...

"I Thought I told you to remove ALL objects from its room, Dr Zzaj!"A typical GIW agents voice rang out. Ah perfect, I have attracted some other humans...great...

"The...Subject was having a death grip on it before the scientist's wanted him for a...live dissection" Suprisingly enough this was a female voice, you dont exactly see nor here a lady in the GIW. Its just as rare as a blue moon these days, as most have turned away not wanting to take part in the future, well my past self's future that is.

'_Why is she having so much difficulty with using the words basic lab words like subject? If she is a doctor she would have to been saying it before hand..._'

"Well I do not care for the past situation now, Dr Zzaj, lets just take this soup-can and make sure it has no ectoplasmic entities inside..."

"...Yes Agent O"

I felt the thermos being picked up carefully, this can serve as a problem. Back in the future, it was no problem taking care of the GIW as they always came seperately in little squads. But here, right now, is a completely different situation. I am weakened from the fight that happened 2 or 3 days ago? I cannot tell time in this wretched infernal thing. AND that I am captive inside the thermos and who know what they will do with me.

"Alright, go set up the ectoplasm scanner"

"I was already way ahead of you doctor." My elf ears, as the fruitloop refered to them in his past years, picked up the sound of a soft hum of a machine being turned on. After a few short minutes of this a robotic AI voice came out.

"_Level 12 Ectoplasmic entity detected"_

Nothing but blissful silence for the first bit, until I heard...who was it again? I think it was Dr Zzaj that coughed to snap everyone back into focus.

"The ecto-scale only rates a ghost 1-10, is there an error with the machine?" Ah that was Dr Zzaj that decided to speak up.

"No, it's perfectly normal. Take the ghost in a soup can into a stasis tube, we can decide what to do later with it." I felt the thermos get roughly picked up, I do NOT need this kind of degrading superior status compared to my past self. Well, what has happened so far to him, would it change the future? I am still here so that is what matters right now I suppose.

Beginning to rapidly hit the thermos, I felt the grip has gotten tighter...But not so much the bottom of it.

_DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!_

At this point I was rapidly hitting the bottom of the thermos, and thats when I noticed it. Light pouring in a little crack in the bottom side, a point of escape. I devilish smirk came across my lips as I quickly became a gas. I poked a little bit of me head out to see if he was looking at the thermos, now knowing that no one was even paying any attention I quickly took the oppertunity and slipped out.

Smirking slightly, I swiftly became solid again and went invisible.

_'Heh, this is going to be fun and soon I will be able to give him my lil suprises too...'_

* * *

**-Dannys POV:.**

"Ugh...What happened?" I put my hand through my hair and I felt a sticky,cold liquid. Bringing my hands down, my eyes widened at the sight of it...It was ectoplasm...Quickly unzipping my shirt I saw my chest was littered with scars, at this point I look like some kind of science project.

"_Heheh, Look at the poor little hero trapped like a lab rat"_

Beginning to redoing my shirt up, I begin to search for where the voice could be. But it would be impossible for anything to get in. I had already tried phasing out of one room when I was with the scientists, lets just say it did not end well...

"Well, then tell me who you are and come out where I can see you!" Trying to get into a battle stance, but everything won't respond to my thoughts.

"_I am everywhere and anyone, even in the room you are held in a captivite state. You and me, we are going to be friends no matter how much you reject it..._" A blue flame was then lit in one of the far corners of the room. I watched it as it slowly grew, eating away at the walls and it slowly snaked towards me, the smoke beginning to enter my lungs.

'_Why? Where are the GIW? Their own building is on fire...Surely somebody would have noticed..._' The flames were now crawling up my legs, standing up, regardless of how heavy it feels to even move them, I began to shake the fire but my efforts were soon wasted as the flames towered above me as it all came crashing down as I too my last gasp and shut my eyes feeling the hot burning sensation of it decomposing me as I let out a blood curdeling scream...

"_Hehehe~ That was fun, we should play again sometime!_" A crackle of laughter whispered into my ear as I snapped my eyes open, my chest beating rapidly. I surveyed my surroundings. Everything was not in ashes? Unzipping my shirt I checked for any burn marks. Ziltch, with the exception to those scars though.

"W-was that just a dream?" I whispered in short breaths, as I redid my shirt again for what it felt like the second time. The door then opened, letting in all the light into the dark room.

"Hello Phantom, I am Dr Zzaj. I came in to see if you were hurt or anything." I squinted seeing short orange hair with sidebangs, what seems to be glasses, aqua eyes, and a black lab coat.

"You aren't one of those scientists are you?"

* * *

**Heh, took a bit longer than expected to finish the chapter but at keast it is finished now.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews guys and I will work on the next chapter ASAP!**


End file.
